Mama plays to win or lose
by JustReal
Summary: Sam and Freddie have their usual bickering fight, but so far it looks as if Freddie won this time, and Sam isnt taking it, she plays to win remember? or is Freddie improving in his game. first FF! please review !


DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN iCARLY IF I DID SEDDIE WOULDA HAPPENED! Damn Schneider….**

The gang is discussing iCarly during their lunch period

**Sam POV.**

"Why not!?" I exclaimed, as usual Carly was defending the nub. "Because you don't do that to friends Sam!" Carly said. "wha- well who said I'm friends with the dork?" I was alittle taken

back when he didn't object to any of this. Wait I spoke to soon. In a bored tone "can we just plan this episode…." He got up and threw his tray away as if we didn't exist. "What's up

with you, Freddifer?" He said hey to some of his friends on his way back "nothing, I just want to get this over with" Carly gasped "you hate iCarly!" I laughed "Nub, just go home then?"

He rolled his eyes "No, it's just I have to be somewhere in a little bit can we hurry this up" he said while moving his hands in a rolling motion "chill, don't get your panties in a bunch!" I

said getting off the bench, Carly giggled Freddie starting to smile said " I don't fit in any panties" My face started turning red. Did I just blush? Did Freddie Benson just make me blush? I

tried to do anything to hide this. Carly giggled again while covering her mouth as if to say PWNED SAM. I dived for the chair head first to cover my face. My stupid actions caused Freddie

to chuckle. I get up slowly walking to Carly's side "Nub, you wish" I hope he didn't realize I was bluffing. "yeah whatever" he said walking away laughing with his AV buddies "dork and

dorkwads" I lost this round I cant believe it. "Ugh I have to do something!" I shouted "Like what?" Carly looked at me as if I was crazy and in fact I was going crazy "I always win" I

breathed angrily. Carly moved back scared "oh…Kay…?" They start walking, when they walk past Freddie's locker I kick it….hard "Sam!" I shrugged "whatever." We walk to class.

**Freddie POV**

I walk in class, and see they already made it. I get to my seat as soon as the bell rings. A guy next to me taps my shoulder "hey man, can I borrow a pen?" I pull out a pen "sure no

problem" I hand it to him I look over to the girls and Carly smiles and waves to me I half smile back then I look over to Sam and she rolls her eyes and turns in her seat. I get confused

and send Carly a weird look, she shrugs and mouths " I don't know" I turn back I my seat thinking _what's up with Sam? _I look back over and she has a mean look on her face, but she's

not looking at me she's actually paying attention! Or it looks like it. Mr. Howard assigns us to 5 chapters in our books as the class groans. "QUIET!" he shouts he then mumbles "I hate

children" or something like that. I laugh. If you hate children then this isn't the job for you. I hear Sam talking to Carly " what time we get outta this torture?" I smile, same old Sam.

"uh.." she looks at her cell then the classroom clock "in like 5 minutes" Mr. Howard butts in " Are you two finished" he spat out. Dang he must really hate us. " Double the homework for

your whole class!" the class breaks out in "NO!" "Aw come on!" "THIS BLOWS" and then one kid yells out "YOU SUCK HOWARD!" I laugh at that. Sam stands up " wha-why!" He spits out

"Because you little missy cant keep YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" I laugh again " Ah your jank!" "Excuse me!" "YOU SUCK!" I burst out laughing between their exchange, the bell suddenly rings

but Mr. Howard holds back Sam and Carly. "You two are in a heap of trouble" I look back and stand at the door waiting "what! I didn't do anything" Carly yells out! "you cant do this to

me, I'll , I'll…..tell CHARIMAN GORDMAN(notice: I think that's his name, you know the guy with the deep voice)Mr. Howard exclaims "AH! Fine. You. GO. NOW!" Carly runs out and I laugh a

little Sam starts to walk away too "you young filthy child come here!" "Look Principal Ted" he turns around and sam throws something at his head but she couldn't run fast enough he

sees he running " SAM GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANCE!" "WHAT! I didn't do anything. YOU CANT PROVE IT WAS ME!" "I know for a fact it was you!" "No! it was Freddie look he has the

other pen in his hand" I look down in shock, I was holding a pen. " wha- no SAM!" Mr. Howard shouts "DETENTION FOR BOTH OF YOU" I cant believe this "WHAT!? I didn't even do

anything!" " that's what they all say! You two report here every day for the next week" sam couldn't keep her mouth shut "ugh that's bogus!" He becomes furious "ONE MHMM…MONTH!"

I exclaim out loud "what!" "NO ifs and or buts" he fast walks away into the teachers lounge probably to watch some discovery channel or whatever. I angrily turn to Sam " What did you

do that for!?" "Your such a nub" She walks away and I'm left standing there. I cannot believe I got a MONTH of detention. I go to my locker with Sam watching from the stairs smiling _what _

_is she looking at me like that for_? I shake my head and open my locker and I get another thing I wasn't expecting.

**First fanfic chapter please rate and review if you want me to continue. Tell me what you want me to improve, or change or whatever just rate BELOWWWW!**


End file.
